Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{3}-8\dfrac{8}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {8} - {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {8} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{8}{13}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{26}{39}-\dfrac{24}{39}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{2}{39}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{2}{39}$